Lost Memories
by Sonicspeed2468
Summary: Ash and Dawn are in love with each other, but are too dense to admit it. But one day, tragedy strikes, and Dawn forgets who she is! How will the Pokemon react to this? Can Ash cope with this, forgotten love? And what's with Team Galactic? PEARLSHIPPING!
1. Chapter 1

Sonicspeed: YAAAAAYYYYY!!!!!!!

Ash: Stop screaming like that!

Sonic: Yeah! You're not supposed to be an idiot! You are an author!

Sonicspeed: WOO HOO!! PARTY TIME!!

Sonic: I'll get the tea.

Ash: You do that. Sonicspeed does not own Pokemon. If he did, things would be really different. Trust me.

Sonic: He does not own Sonic the Hedgehog as well. Sheesh! Stop crashing you stupid author!

**Lost Memories**

**Chapter One: Secrets and Tragedy **

It seemed only like a memory… a lost memory. You know… the time Dawn forgot who she was and Ash had to… oh right! You don't remember at all! Heh, just kidding! Here's how things started off…

The young trainer sat there, with a thought in his head. No, not about Pokemon battles. No, not about his up coming gym battle. No, not about new battle techniques. No, not about his rival, Paul (why would he bother thinking about him?). NO! Not his stomach! And no, not even his Pikachu.

The only thing (person actually) on his mind is… don't laugh… Dawn. Yeah, he's thinking about his new female friend, Dawn. (If you ask me, I thought he'd be thinking of Misty or May (not that I care) considering that they're with him longer.)

Lying there underneath the stars, Ash began thinking:

_Gee, meeting Dawn was one of the best moments in my life. I mean, if it weren't for her, Pikachu wouldn't even be here. _

Beside him, Pikachu ran up to cuddle beside him. With that, another thought popped up in his head.

_I never saw Dawn so scared when I climbed up Team Rocket's robot. Usually, Misty would scold at me, and May would probably think I'm reckless._

Dawn's blue eyes popped up in his head. The way she looks into his eyes, whether she was angry or glad, always made Ash feel warm from the inside.

_If there's one thing she's good at, is making me feel better. I wonder if she knows that too._

It came through sudden memory about the times they fought.

_Even May was easier to handle. If there's one person who is more stubborn than me, it's Dawn._

Staring at the star-lit sky, he realized that they had more in common than either knew. Looking down at Pikachu, he thought about the first time they met. Only one word to describe it: shocking.

_Similar to when Dawn first received Piplup. She told me they didn't came to good terms at first, until Piplup protected Dawn from a bunch of Ariados-_

He had mental pause.

_-like when Pikachu protected us both from those Spearow._

He then realized it was also the time she encountered a legendary Pokemon in Lake Verity.

_Exactly_ _like when I saw the legendary Ho-oh._

While he was lying there, wondering about Dawn, our blue-hair Pokemon coordinator brushes her hair within her tent. In her head, Dawn was having similar thoughts.

_Man, bumping into Ash and Brock was the best thing that happened on my journey._

With Buneary bouncing beside her, and Pachirisu and Ambipom playing a game of tag, and Piplup looking for food, Ash popped up within her head.

_Every time I look, he reminds me of… me! Though I wish he would fix that hair…_

The incident at Oracion clouded her thoughts suddenly.

_Ash is very heroic. He saved me twice! On that hot-air balloon, and when we were near-falling. Good thing he's always around._

As she was near-finished, a final conclusion came to her.

_Am I falling for him? I mean, he is cute. Who knows, maybe I am._

Putting down her hair brush, Buneary stared at her with suspicion.

_(If she is falling in love with Ash, then she must know how I feel), _thought the fluffy bunny Pokemon.

Speaking of which, the dark-hearted rival of Ash, Paul, makes his way through a nearby forest. Using his senses, he realizes that Ash and his friends are camping on his left. To his right: a large trench with a flowing river at the bottom.

_Maybe that pathetic loser will fall down that trench, _he thinks to himself._ This will be fun. _He hides from behind a bush, and stares out into the open.

Ash got up off of the ground. _Better call Dawn, _he thought to himself, _Brock's got dinner ready._ Walking to the tent, a sudden thought came up in his mind. _Better keep my distance. 'Wouldn't want fall on Dawn like before (DP009)._ The thought of that made him feel woozy.

By the time he reached the tent, Pikachu jumped on the dinner table. _(If I know Ash, and I DO know Ash, he's probably thinking of Dawn.)_ Pikachu said to himself._ (Good thing it wasn't Misty or May. They got their boys already.)_

Back with Ash, he's already in front of Dawn's tent.

"Dawn!" he called out to her. "Dinner's on the table!"

"Coming!" Dawn called back. Putting on her toque and her beautiful pink scarf, she stepped out…

"Finally!" she cried, "I'm starvin-"

…only to have her lips meet Ash's!

_Huh?!, _he exclaimed in his head.

Pikachu stared in shock. He shook Brock's hand as he was stirring the soup.

"What's wrong, Pikachu?" he asked. He looked at what the electric mouse Pokemon was staring at.

Brock dropped his spoon. "Ash?!" he blurted out in shock, "…and…Dawn?!"

Within an instant, the two broke free from each other, both faces going red-hot.

Ash was the first to speak…"D-D-Dawn?!" …or more like babble.

"You-what-eh-I-yu-wak-tent-an-kiss-uh-I…"

"I-I-I-I wasn't looking, o-okay?!" she stuttered nervously, trying to stop blushing.

"I d-d-didn't did t-that on purpose!!"

_Hmmm, _Brock thought to himself, _he's never done that with Misty or May before. I wonder, maybe…_

All of Dawn's Pokemon stared in shock, even the all playful Pachirisu and Ambipom stopped. Pikachu ran up beside Buneary.

"(Well, this is kinda, 'all of a sudden',)", Pikachu whispered to her. "(What do you think, Buneary?)"

Buneary didn't answer. She just stood there in her "dreamy" state. "(Ash and Dawn,)" she said the herself.

"(Buneary?)"

"(Pikachu and Buneary!)" Buneary cheered, still dreaming.

"(Uh, Buneary?)"

"(I could picture it now! Trainers in love! And their Pokemon, Pika and Bun-)"

"(HEY! Buneary!)" Pikachu screamed, waving his tail in front of her face. Buneary quickly snapped out of it.

"(Huh?)", said the now confused Buneary.

"(Pika?)"

"(Oh!)", she cried in surprise, now blushing. "(I-I was just dreaming!)"

Pikachu shook his current thought from his head. "(Yeah… now, about that answer?)"

"(Right! I guess it seemed very sudden indeed!)"

Pikachu sighed. _(What a girl), _he thought.

Anyways, both Ash and Dawn stood there, still shocked by what just happened.

_I can't believe it,_ Ash slowly thought, _she actually… kissed me?!_

Dawn on the other hand, was having different thoughts.

_Why did I do that? Why?! _She began panicking. _Oh, what will he think of me now?! _Within a split-second, she took of into the forest.

"DAWN!! WAIT!!" Ash screamed after her. He began running after her, with all the Pokemon and Brock behind.

Meanwhile, Paul was still staring out into the open. He heard footsteps, suddenly.

_Ah, _he thought grimly, _he's coming. _Unfortunately, it wasn't Ash that passed him, but Dawn.

_Wha? It's that blue-haired girl. And…_

He thought a second too late.

_…and she's headed for that trench!!_

"Stop!!" he cried out. "You're headed to certain doom!!"

"What?!" yelled a voice from behind him. Paul spun around, looking face-to-face with his rival.

Dawn ran past the trees, pain swelling up in her.

_I never been so embarrassed, _she sobbed. _What is he going to think of me now? _

Still weeping, she didn't notice the trench ahead. Behind her, she heard the screams of Ash and Brock and all the Pokemon.

"DAWN!" Ash cried.

"GO AWAY!!" Dawn didn't stop, until it was too late.

Ash could now she her; up ahead, near certain doom. "WAIT!! YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!!" The only reply that came back was a scream.

"DAWN!!!!!!!"

The gang and Paul at last reached the edge of the trench, where they saw Dawn tumbling into the raging waters. Ash was horrified as the waves swallowed her…

…and was nowhere to be seen.

**Chapter Two: A Forgotten Love **


	2. Chapter 2

Sonicspeed: Huff Huff… well, I guess that takes care of my sugar problem. Thanks guys!

Sonic: No prob!

Ash: Yeah… could you get back to the story now?

Sonicspeed: You really want to kiss Dawn again, do you?

Ash: Y-y-y-yeah.

Sonic: Well then, let's get to it!

Sonicspeed: Indeed! Roll the story!

Ash: Sonicspeed does not own Pokemon or Sonic the Hedgehog.

**Chapter Two: A Forgotten Love**

Dawn's Pokemon sat across the bench, staring non-stop into the window where Dawn laid. Brock was doing his best to not flirt with Nurse Joy, and was asking her how Dawn was doing. But out of all of them, Ash worried the most. He couldn't stop blaming himself for what happened. On his shoulders, Pikachu and Dawn's Piplup sat there knowing what's on Ash's mind.

Pikachu shook his head. "(Ash still blames himself for what happened to her. He has to let it go.)"

"(I'm worried,)" replied Piplup. "(What if… what if Dawn doesn't make it? I'll be all alone. I don't even if we could all deal with it. And Pachirisu! It doesn't really know how get around on its own anymore!)"

"(Piplup!! Calm yourself!)" Pikachu gave Piplup a reassuring smile. "(Have faith in her. She will be okay, I promise.)"

"(You can't say the same for Buneary. She's worried out of her mind.)" She gave nod towards Buneary.

_(She's right,) _whispered Pikachu.

"(You should talk to her.)"

"(What!? But why me?)"

"(One: Buneary will listen to you more than she will listen to each of all of us. Two: This is **Piplup** you are talking to!)"

Pikachu gave her the humorous look. "(Riiiiiiiight, got' cha there.)" _(She's so prideful.) _

Ash never took his eyes off of Dawn. _It pains me so much to see her like this. _Still blaming himself, he thought, _if she doesn't wake up, I could never live with myself! But if she does wake up… _he clutched his chest… _what will I tell her?_ He pictured Dawn, lying there on the bed, never waking up. Imagine the commotion, all the cries. _I mean, what would Dawn's mother say? Kenny? Zoey? Or maybe even Nando? How will her Pokemon cope with it? How will Brock cope with it? Can I even cope with it?!_

As all these thoughts poured into his mind, Nurse Joy walked out of the room. It was hard to read the expression on her face. "Ash, Brock," she called.

"Is she all right?" Ash demanded, "Please, tell me she's okay!"

"Settle down! Yelling is not going to make it any better."

Brock nodded. "She's right. Don't get so worked up."

"Oh, alright," replied the frustrated trainer.

Nurse Joy began, "Well, Dawn seems stable, and it doesn't look like she's hurt in anyway. But…"

"But what?"

Brock seemed curious too. "What's the problem, Nurse Joy?"

"But…" she paused for a breath, "our Chanseys weren't able to get any mental thoughts out of her."

Ash looked dumbfounded. "Huh?"

"It means she's out cold… for good, you twit." Everybody spun to Ash's left, where Paul was standing.

"WHAT?!"

"Er, right, Paul," admitted Joy. "It came to conclusion that she must've hit her head on something as she fell."

Ash could not hold it any longer. He jumped up and busted into the room. There, laid Dawn, looking more peaceful than before.

"Dawn!" Ash screamed, shaking her. "Dawn, please wake up! Open your eyes!" Pikachu and Piplup jumped down, and began calling with their own cries as well. All of the other Pokemon gathered around.

"Ash…," whispered Brock.

"Idiot," Paul muttered.

_How touching,_ Joy thought.

At dawn, Ash still slept beside the girl of his dreams, until she finally opened her beautiful, blue eyes.

"Dawn… you're, back," Ash said to her softly. But she just lay there, blinking. "Uhh, Dawn?" he asked.

"Who are you?"


End file.
